Here We Go Again
by in luv eclare
Summary: Sequel to Surprise,Surprise. Clare and Eli are finally back together, but Eli feels like their relationship will crash and burn again. Will Clare be able to change his mind, or will those you least expect prove Eli's point to be right?
1. I thought We Were Fine?

_A/N** sooo I decided to make this a Sequel cause i got some really good ideas. so enjoy**_

Clares P.O.V

A week. Exactly one week since Eli and I have been back to together, to be honest, i couldnt be anymore happier. Its a fairytale, I've always dreamed of. When I was dating Jake, I knew part of me still gave my heart to Eli, but i would always push it aside and thought it was just out of guilt. Now that we have reunited, it made me realize, it was actually my heart telling me that Eli was the one, and the only one for me.

"Beep, beep" i smiled to myself as i got up from my bed and scurried towards the front door, telling my mom goodbye. As i skipped down my steps, i tried to flatten out my skirt, without making it to obvious. Tossing my backpack on the floor, i swiftly sat in Eli''s car, and gave him a pop kiss on the cheek. Oh, did i mention Eli has a car, it might not be Mordy, but his parents were willing to give him Bullfrogs 1962 Chevrolet Corvair, if Eli behaved in school, and continued to go to is theripist.

"Really, I havent seen you for the whole weekend, and all i get is a kiss on the cheek?" Eli whined, pulling out his puppy dog face, slowly quivering his bottom lip.

"Haha, fine but only one." I grinned and leaned in slow motion towards his lips. He hated it when i teased him, realizing he wasnt going to deal with my funny busniess today. Eagerly, he smashed his lips to mine, taking his precious time. Everytime our wet, glossy lips met, it was a slow, loving and caring kiss something i thought was sweet. Continuously, he kissed me, wraping his arms around my waist, trying to drag me into his lap. A smile shyly formed on my lips as we tenderly kissed. I reluctantly pulled apart, looking at him knowingly.

"I told you only one kiss, Goldsworthy." raising my eyesbrows towards him.

"Come on Clare, you know when you kiss _Eli Goldsworthy_ there's know way your going to escape with only_ one kiss_. I thought you of all people would know better." his smartass self smirked at me.

"Shut up and drive or we'll be late for school."

" Clare, its only 7:25, we have another 25 minutes, and you know it takes us less than 5 mintues. Cant we just sit here, and kiss PLEASE! You just became my girlfriend and I wanna kiss you every chance i get, even if i have to come to you house earlier."

From Eli's words i could definatly tell he was serious with every word that spoke from his mouth.

"Im not going anywhere Eli, don't think you need to be with me every waking moment because your going to lose me. Trust me, im staying right here with you forever." I looked into his eyes, seeing a hint of regret and fear. To reassure him, i gently placed a passionate kiss on his lips, telling him everything i need by my simple action. He then looked straight ahead, letting his eyes wander outside.

"Im sorry if im acting clingy again, i dont mean to... i just care about you thats all." He said in a soft, yet hurtful tone, not even once looking me in the eye as he said it.

"Eli look, i understand you feel the way you do, but dont continue to dwell on the past. This is a fresh start between us, so how about we go to school, and enjoy the day together alright." I softly touch his bicep, gazing at him meaningfully.

"Alright" Eli unconfidently said, putting the car in drive, and wheeling off from my driveway. The rest of the way to school was very silent. I knew this was the kind of silence Eli used when he thought about the things concerning him. So i let him be, while i leaned my head of the window, watching the trees pass by one after one, and thought about Eli and I. If only i could change his mine and show him eveything is alright.

_**Watcha think? R&R and let me know:)**_


	2. Master Plan & Regrets

**A/N**_** hey hey, so its been a while**_ in_** my mine anyway. Srry i havent been**_** upda****ting**_** a just been so stressed out with school and all this dumb homework im getting. so i thought i squeeze this one in. its kinda rushed so excuse me if there any errors and what not so**_ **_enjoy._**

Clare's P.O.V.

The car abruptly stopped in the school parking lot. As the engine shut off, Eli aimlessly stared out of the window.

"Eli, are you ok?" Concern was washing over my face. I've seen him at times where know one has seen him before. But the way hes acting now is the worst set back ever.

"Yea, im fine just tired thats all." His sorrowful green eyes cascaded towards the wheel of the car. "Maybe you should just go without me im gonna sit in the car for a bit and rest." He gently smiled at me, trying to convince me that everything was ok when i knew deep down within me it wasnt. However, I didnt want to push the matter further, so i nodded and whole-heartedly kissed his plump, chapped lips,showing him how much i cared and loved him. He certainly got the memo as he equal expressed his love for me. As i pulled back, a popping sound escaped from our once entangled lips. Leaving the car, i knew i had to talk to the one and only person that would understand what im going through.

"Adam! please i need your help, i know you had us swear not to get you involved but this is a life or death emergancy." I tried to catch up to him as we were going to first period. I swiftly jumped in front of him, causing him to stop dead in his tracts, and showed him my puppy dog eyes that i knew he couldnt resist.

"Ohhh, no you dont, dont be giving me that look, its not going to work i told you no." He tried to manuver his way around me. But I was too clever, as i mirrored his steps. " Adam, if you saw how he acted earlier you would understand how i feel, and would want to help your friend out, and if you help me... I'll try to hook you up with Katie, I see the way to admire her everytime she walks by you in the hallway." I deviously smile, as i knew i had hit a spot within him that made him crack under my touch.

"Ummmm, well played Edwards, well played. Fine ill help you with Eli if you help me with Katie, deal?" His hand extended toward me, as he raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Deal" I sucessfully shake his hand eagerly, let the planning begins.

Eli's P.O.V.

Uhhhh, why am i so stupid, i always mess things up, its like im cursed with it or something. I lean back in my seat, fluttered my eyes closed and began thinking positive thoughts. So i thought back to the time where my life changed forever

_Flashback_

_First day of school, wasnt really looking forward to it. Sadly, i began to drive through Degrassi's parking lot, when from the corner of my eye, i saw two girls fighting over an object in there hands. Amatures, as i shook my head in disappointment, probably fighting over a tube of lip gloss. When suddenly, **Crack**! i slammed my foot on the brake causing Morty to jolt. As i jumped out the car, i bent down to retrieve the broken glasses, that caused sharp pieces of glass to stick into his back tire. _

_"Dammit, if this dude puntured a hole in Morty's..." My mumbling faded slowly as i came face to face with a creature I've never seen before. There she was standing before me, her face pale, yet delect and fragle that it would break underneath the slightest touch. Her hair, cascading down her porclin skin that i yearned to touch. Then her eyes, man her eyes were a shade of blue, that made me hypnotized by her. They definatly shined in the sunlight. _

_"Ummm, I think there died" Wow the first thing that came out of your mouth was that, very impressive Eli._

_A blush merely formed on her cheeks. " Its ok, i got lazer eyes surgery anyway, i dont need them anymore." With that she, gently grabbed her glasses out of my hand and through them away. I swear, i thought i felt a electric wave course through my body ay her slightest touch. _

_"You have pretty eyes" I unknowingly blurted out staring into her magnificent orbs. Laughing nervously at my abrupt statement, she tucked a piece of her short, curly auburn hair behind her ear and whispered the words, " Umm see you around?"_

_Smirking at her shyiness, " Guess you will" and from that day forward I knew we were ment to be._

"Buzz, Buzz" I quickly open my eyes to the disrupting noise, pulling my phone out of my black button down lazer pockets.

_Hey do u think u can com 2 the drama room nxt period i kind of nd 2 talk 2 u_ its_ important._-Clare

'I kind of need to talk to you its important' theose words reply over and over again as i stare blankly at the screen. Oh no what exactly does she need to talk to me about, and why in the drama room? All these questions streamed into my head as i quickly send a reply back.

_umm yea sure c u nxt period.-_ Eli

With that, i climbed out of the car and walked nervously towards my destinaton.

Clare's P.O.V.

_umm yea sure c u nxt period.-_ Eli

"Perfect, he fell for it, are you sure this is going to work Adam?" regret started to swarm my body.

"Clare relax have i ever failed you before."

"Well, no, but..."

"No buts, now calm down and go to the gym will i meet up with Eli in the Drama room, ill text you when we're on our way." Adam swiftly got up from the floor and started walking to the place where our plan will finally take action.

"And dont worry Clare, trust me, everything's going to be ok." Adam disappeared within the halls.

'Everythings going to be ok' Ha if only that was true.

**A/n Finally, kk i no it probably sucked but i hope it wasnt torturing to read. R&R**


	3. Our Dirty Little Secret

**A/N _Sorry its taking so long this chapter was kind of hard to write, i dont no y but it was so srry ahead of time if it kind of sucks._**

Adams P.O.V.

Making sure everything in the drama room is set, wasnt easy, especially when Clare is putting more pressure on this situation. She wants everything to be perfect. I carefully finish drapping the curtains on the stage. Slapping the dirt off my hands i finally looked at the outcome of my masterpiece, i must say im pretty good at it, not to brag of course. Lights romantically dimmed, the center of the stage full with scattered red roses, and paper hearts tossed here and there, showing the love they have for one another. A table for two, dressed in white table cloth, fancy glass plates and champange cups with lighted candles that are swaying back and forth to the air conditoner above. the chairs also in white linen cloth with a red bow tied around the chair, and finally in the backround is red satin curtains providing a ripple effect to the scene.

Jumping off the stage, I pull my phone out checking the time. 12:11pm. Huh were is he? he's 5 minutes late.

_Dnt come in the rm yet.- Adam_

_What y?- Clare_

_Target not in the rm.-Adam_

_Ugh can u do me a HUGE favor then? - Clare_

_Sure, i got it but u remember u owe me still ;)- Adam_

_Dnt wrry ill repay the favor;) xoxoxo- Clare_

_Lol xoxoxo- Adam_

Sighing, i walk out of the Drama room, and began wandering the hallways. Light sounds start to appear as i got to the front doors. As i came closer, i hear yelling and screaming grow louder. Curiously, i look outside. A swarm of kids gathered around in a circle, video phones, camaras, cell phones taken out, to get a shot of the action. It was hard to make out the two idiots fighting, until the circle began to open up a little. My jaw literally dropped to the floor, As _Eli _was one of those idiots fighting along with Clares ex boyfriend KC. As i forcefully pushed the doors open towards the crowd, I urgently pulled out my phone and called the one person that i new could help, _Clare._

Clares P.O.V.

Buzzz! Buzzz!

As i sat in the library waiting for my cue. My phone began to vibrate aganist my slender, exposed legs.

"Hello" i mumbled soflty into the speakers.

"CLARE... ELI...FIGHT...KC... NOW!" he said with his voice out of breath, anad shaking with fright.

"WHERE!" I lifted myself of the ground and hurriedly stuffed my books in my bag.

"SHHHHHHH" The old, wrinkly, lady pushed her ashy finger tips towards her chapped lips, hushing me as spit, flew through the air.

"OUTSIDE IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL... HURRY." Rolling my eyes, at the lady, i ran outside.

Adams POV

Running towards the crowd, i try to get through but its no use.

"ELI,ELI!" screaming his name didnt even make it better. He cant hear a freaking thing.

I tried to push through the crowd once again.

"back off im trying to watch the fight shrimp"

"Yea well that dude in the fight is my friend so step aside"

The guy, turned in front of me and grabbed my shirt lifting me off the ground, " And what are gunna do about it, small fry?"

"Chris, let me friend go, or im going to kick your ass, now put... him...down!" A familiar voice i was happy to hear.

"Sorry, Clare, i didnt know that was friend, here let me help you little guy." He nervously put me down and started rustling up my hair, and wiping off "dirt" from my shirt. Madly, i swatted his hands away.

"Its fine" I growled. And with that he left.

"How do you...?"

" Long story, wheres Eli?"'

"Ohh yeah right here, but theres no way of getting through, i already tried."

"Cover your ears"

"W..?"

"Just do it!"

"ok,ok" I cautiously covered my ears, waiting for the scene to unfold.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"' Clare unleashed a gut renching scream, that ripped through the air causing everybody, to cover there ears, it agony. The crowd was absolutely silent. Even Eli, still hovered over KC, stopped his fist in mid-air from punching him straight in the face and watched his girlfriend.

Clares P.O.V.

As i silenced my voice everyone looked at me, with their hands pressed hard over there ears, staring at me with blank expressions. As I scanned the crowd, there i came face to face with black eyed, busted lip, and bloody knuckled Eli, straddling KC's waist, his bloody knuckles frozen in the air, as he was about to slammed his fists into the defenseless boy's face. Eli's eyes shined with guilt,trouble, and angst. Trying to signal me to leave, so he can accomplish unfinshed buisness, I daggered my anger, pissed off orbs at him, telling him no.

"Get up...now." I forcfully strained my voice towards him.

Slowly he unstraddled KC's waist before punching him once more in the face. Slapping my hand over my forehead, at his last action, i slowly walked towards Adam whispering in his ear.

"Go get the nurse, both of them are going to need it."

Adam quickly nodded and ran up the steps and inside the school.

Everyone still staring at me, intensely,i rolled my eyes, and shooed them off, telling him the fun is over. Carefully everyone scattered, while some walked around Eli and lifted poor KC of the ground.

I warily walked towards Eli, coming face to face with his beatened face.

"What the hell happened?" I gently smoothed my hand against his face, wiping off the blood streaming down his lip.

"Its nothing, i dont want to talk about it" He pressed his head against mine, breathing heavily against my lips.

"We'll talk about it later ok, in the mean time lets get you to the nurses office, your going to need that cleaned up." Point to his face.

"Im fine its just a couple of scratchs no big deal i promise." He softly mumbled aganist my neck tickling my skin in the process.

"'Your not fine Eli, please go to the nurses office for me, ill be with you every step of the way, i promise." I stretched my hand out towards him, waiting for him to mold his into mine."

Seconds later, he fit his large hands into mines. Leading me inside the nurses office.

"Oh my... what in greats day happened to you? Sit sit, and ill clean you up." The nurse franticly rushed to the cabinats to get bandages and what not.

"Pssst" I look outside the office and say Adam standing there, motioning me to come. Looking back at Eli looking at his hand as the nurse bandages his knuckles, i signal Adam to wait for a sec.

I slowly entered the room, Eli looked up, his facial expression, calm as he shly gave me a small smirk, telling me that he was fine.

I kissed his lips softly as to not hurt his lips, i brushed my lips towards his ear lobe, " I'll be back in a second, im going to talk to Adam outside, ok."

"Alright" He quickly brought his lips to mines kissing me with heart felt passion, show me how much he appreicates eveything I've done so far.

Breaking away, i turn on the ball of my heel and walk outside towards Adam.

"Hows he holding up?"

"Hes fine i guess, hes just kind of quick that all."

"Maybe you should give him some space, you know. Let him clear his head alittle, so dont ask him, or force him to tell you what caused the fight." He knowingly told me.

"Alright, i promise"

"Plus, you need to save your energy when you help me win Katie over."

"Wow, you must really like her dont you" I nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, i guess you could say that. Well you should get back to Eli before he worries about you."

"Alright, ill text you later, about the plan for Katie."

"KK"

I watch as Adam disappears down the hallways, and walk once again into the nurses office.

" So how is my paient doing?" I sit next to Eli.

" Doing alot better, thank you. That was once the nurse, gave me my pills."

" Well thats good to hear"

"Yeah, i guess. So what did you and Adam talk about?"

"Oh you know the updates on you and this..."

Buzzz! Buzzz!

"Give me a second."

I pull my phone out and read the text from Adam.

_P.s. You can tell Eli. It has to be OUR dirty little secret.;) -Adam_

_Kk promise. Its OUR DIRTY little SECRET;)- Clare_

**A/N_ Suggestions on what should comeup next can be really helpful right now, cause im kind of stuck, so tell me what i should include in the next chap. and ill consider it. Ill try to update sooner since its Spring Break. Thnks for reading._**


	4. My simple plan Backfires

Clares P.O.V

"Clare? Clare?"

"huh what?" looking up from my phone.

"The nurse said i can leave."

"'oh alright lets go then." Shoving my phone in my bag, as I feel Eli's eyes beating down on the device in my hand.

Eli grabbed my hand, molding them into one. Already outside, we approach his car. Like a gentleman, he opens the door for me, and once he sees that i am safely inside, he shuts the door. As he enters into the car, i can sense some sort of tension between us but of course i leave it, not wanting to start something in the school parking lot. Off we go, next stop my house.

During the whole ride, not one word was spoken from both of us. It was completely silent, that is except for the Dead Hand music screaming through the speakers. Arriving towards our destination, he parks in my drive way. huh my parents must not be home, maybe this is my oppurtunity to get Eli to talk.

"Well, were here" he voice became monotone.

"Hey, my parents arent home, how about you hang out here for a bit?" Trying to hint at where i was going.

He's expression was priceless. Shock and amusement washed over, his once serious face.

"Well, maybe for a little while." He face grew closer to mine, his breath lightly hits my face, as his eyes stared towards my waiting lips. However, right as our lips brushed aganist eachother, i pulled myself away and got out of the car.

"Tease" he mumbled under his breath as he got out of the car.

I have him exactly where i want him. First, ill make him relax, maybe we will make out alittle, then BAM! i get him to start talking. Once he gets all the loving he needs he will have no chose but repay the offer by doing what i say.

Unlocking the door, i gracefully walked inside, swaying my hips back and forth giving Eli, a little tease. Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Vibrations echoed through the walls and floors. Turning around, i see Eli carefully yet deviously walking out of the darkness and towards the light. There standed my boyfriend with a devilish smile and dark, lustful eyes walking my way. To be honest i was some what scared, but then again i was intrigued.

Within a blink of an eye, i was thrown over his shoulders being carried towards the couch.

"Eli... put me down" I smacked his back.

"Ok, know need getting abusive." With that he threw my on the couch. My back softly landing on a pile of pillows.

Eli smirks at me shyly, and slowly leans his head to the side, capturing my lips into a better lip lock. There we are, making out on my couch, hands franticly moving against each others bodies. Saliva being past back and forth through out dominating toungues, and moans/panting coming from the depth of our mouths as we continue to attack eachothers swollen lips with out taking a rest to breath.

My mind ws in a daze, completely forgetting my plan in the first place. As much as i would love to continue cause trust me i would. I gently pushed his chest back, detaching our lips from one another.

"We need... to talk... about the fight... with KC." I struggled to form words out of my mouth/

He slowly got up from the couch, me already missinng the warmth that he was harboring. He began to walk in circles, roughly yanking his hair, his chest began to rise quickly then even before. I could tell he was having another attack. I immediatly took action and ran towards him. I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing lazy circles around his back while whispering things in his ear to calm down. Within a matter of minutes, his breathing calmed down to its normal rate. As i began to pull away from his body, he just held in to me tighter. Knowing that all he wanted was to be held, i did exactly so.

Leading him to the couch, he sat on the cushion and placed me in his lap, once again hugging me to death. I must say that at it is very hard to breath right now but i sucked it up, and paid more attention to my broken boyfriend then to my own needs.

"Shhh... im sorry just forget what i asked you, you dont have to tell me not now not ever." I gently massaged my hands into his raven locks soothing him just like he used to do to me when im feeling low.

"I'm..."

RING RING

"Hold that thought it my be my parents" Getting up from the couch, i make my way towards my phone and there lies a message from Adam.

_Hey, i got the date set up. If you wanna see the set up 2 were the magic will happen meet me at 9 o clock 2marrow night at my house. Cant wait for you to be hit with the romance i got planned.- Adam_

Smiling softly i text back,

**Cant wait:)- Clare**

Suddenly, i feel arms snaking around my torso, resting his face in the crook of my neck, placing little feather kisses.

" Whos that" he whispers in my ear while trying to look at the message.

"'Just my parents they wanted to no if i wanted something to eat at there dinner date." Lying straight through my teeth.

"Ok, hey im sorry for my break down earlier, its just that every time i reply what that jerk said to me i just get really mad. But how about i tell you tomarrow about 9oclock. I can come by and we can go to the park and talk."'

"Tomarrow? at 9?" umm i cant can it be earlier then that. im just not free at 9 o'clock."

His eyes shining with curiosty and suspiousness, "ummm, suure. but if you dont mind me asking why cant you do it at 9 o clock?"'

"Well.. during that time i have to go on a family dinner with my mom and dad they said they would like to strengthen the family bond and i really cant miss it." Trying to play it off. hopefully he will believe the lie i just told to his face.

"Oh ok i understand ill just come by sometime before that know problem." He kissed my forhead.

"Well you know i still have about another hours before i have to go. You wanna watch a movie to pass the time.?

"Sure why not. You go pick the movie ill get the popcorn ready."

"Deal"

As we make our seperate ways theres something in the back of my mind that is telling this is a bad idea you know nlying to your boyfriend. but i promised Adam. Its not like he suspects im cheating on him. right?

**A/N sooo thats the end of the chapter. srr if it sucks and has any grammer errors. i knid of just did this really quick cause i promised you guys a chapterm by today. **

**Sooo next chapter there will be some suspious behavior between Clare and Adam. and shocking discoveries. **


	5. Lying With Shaky Hands

Adam P.O.V.

It's exactly 15 minutes before Clare comes over the house. Im so nervous, what if the set up i picked doesnt work? Or if my locaton isnt suitable. Calm down Adam, just be cool. Looking in the mirror, I fix, my black jeans, and dress up shirt. Trying to make myself look proper for were we are going.

Ring Ring, the door bell went off.

Hmmmm, must be Clare. Checking behind the peep hole was a dark black shadow, meaning ownly one thing. Unlocking the door, i let it open ajar.

"Eli? what are you doing here, i didnt expect you to be here."

"yeah well, i just left from Clare's, and she has this big family dinner to strengthen the bond or something like that, so i decide to come over, and hang out." He pushed the door open enough for him to step in. He took of his shoes and went straight into the kitchen.

"Well, you know im always up for that, but..." I snatched the bottle of orange juice out of his hand, as he began to waterfall. "i kind of already have plans."

"Oh thats fine." He grabs some chips out of the pantry, and begins to stuff it in his mouth.

His eyes widen as he begins to examine my attire. Swallowing the remains of stale chips, he wipes the crumbs off his mouth.

"Ok who is she?"

"What are you talking about?" I cleaned the counter brushing off the crumbs, into the garbage can.

"Dude, you never dress up unless its a special occasion. I i no you wouldnt dress like this for a family dinner, so who is she."'

"Haha, lets just say it someone very special to me." Eli stares at me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Really, whats the girls name" He crosses his arms over his chest.

Patting his shoulders, "Sorry man thats classifiyed."

"Well, can you at least tell me if i know the girl or not?"

Checking my watch, my eyes widened. Damit i have exactly 5 minutes before Clare gets here.

" Yeah, well like i said i have plans shortly, i would grately appreciate it if you leave." I began dragging him to the front door, picking up this shoes and handing them to, then gently pushing him out the door. Before i could close it, he wedged his foot in between the tight space.

"Dude, you still didnt answer my question."

"Huh, to answer your question, Yes you know her. Happy Now."

"Very." And with that he removed his foot and drove home.

Right as Eli left, there comes Clare walking towards the front steps.

"Hey Adam, sorry if i kept you waiting."

"It ok you havent. so you ready to go." I lift my bicep towards her

"Totally" she loops her arm under mine and we begin to walk towards our desentiation.

Eli's P.O.V

Man i cant believe Adam has a date. Thats awesome, im so happy for him. I just cant wait, to meet the lucky girl. I bet once i tell Clare shes gunna feel the same way.

What to do what to do. Well looking at my options, I can't hang out with Clare or Adam because there both busy. And if i go home, then Cece would probably just make me do chores around the house. So instead i guess i'll just cruze around and maybe grab myself something to eat.

Replaying what Adam said about me knowing the girl, i cant really think about who it is. I mean the only girl that i know Adam hangs out with is Clare. And i know he doesnt have a crush on her, i mean its totally against bro code to do that. Wait, he doesnt have a crush on her right?

Naww, I'm probably thinking about it to hard.

Coming to a yellow light, I slow down on the breaks and make an immediate stop as it turns red. Man, i hate this light it always has a problem of making me wait. I swear its as if it hates me or something. But in order to pass the time, i decide to just let my eyes wander for a bit.

Hmmmm. well i see kids and parents walking side by side. Dogs walking there owners down the pathway. Clare and Adam together at a expensive resturant. A young couple kiss...

WHAT HELLL!

There i see my girlfriend and my best friend together. Laughing and eating. Isnt he suppose to be on his date. Then it dawned on me. Clare is his date. I mean its not like she would lie to me about her family dinner, to get rid of me and have a date with Adam right?

My nerves have gone A-wall. I franticly search looking for the solution to my problems. Opening up the glove compartment with shaky hands, i grab my pills and swallow two of them dry. Feeling my nerves go at ease, immediately is a relief. But dont think that im going to let this go unquestioned.

I want answers i mean know. Lets just say i have a surprise in store for Clare tonight.

**A/N Sooo watch think. Whats Eli planning to do? Until nxt time R&R **


End file.
